kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
General
General gets a page on the wiki after having been neglected for all this time! General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is nice, helpful and appreciates anyone stopping by for a chat. General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Most Generalites enjoy talking and having fun, but they tend to have a low tolerance for people deliberately trying to ruin their fun. We have a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct any misspellings or lack of grammar. Despite all this, the Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. If anyone uses the term "That's gay", you are allowed to slap them hard. The Regulars If you've been in general for atleast Two Weeks, you are considered a regular. A new guy. but a regular none the less. Now you finally have something to brag to your friends about. IF AND ONLY IF you are a regular. List your name below. The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. pwntjoo The current room owner of General is pwntjoo. She has been the owner since April 2009 when she took over the room from our previous room owner, her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General. He's been around a long time and is strict with those who come in just to ruin the fun for others. He speaks French and is a great cook. AND A TOTAL HOTTIE. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Massive sleep deprivation has caused him to reach level 65 on Kongregate, although some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI written by Annihilator. ItsaMeeeeeMario ItsaMeeeeeMario is back! Our old room owner has returned and is kicking butt in General again. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff is the most mysterious mod that frequents General. He's from Australia, but not much else is known about him. Some suspect it was his pain-in-the-butt-to-type name that was the sole cause of the birth of the 'reply' feature for chatroom whispers. Blazinice Blazinice is a long-time regular who has joined the ranks of the moderators after three and a half years of loyal Kongregaming. Sometimes he has so much work to do he can't even drop in, but when he does have the time he'll turn on Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 and Kongregate all at once. Ashchaya Now retired, Ashchaya hails from Australia, but is and has been accepted as a Generalite all the same for the whole three-and-a-half years he has been in General. His presence was acknowledged after all this time with modship. Don't ask him how to become a mod; he doesn't know how it happened. Former General Moderators DoctorAutopsy DoctorAutopsy has unfortunately found new stomping grounds. He is now the Room Owner of Velocity, but still visits General and keeps in touch with the Generalites. He is the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. rhinsmsi rhinsmsi was General's mother, but does not visit us as much as she did when she was a moderator. She's been through a lot and we hope she's doing good out there in real life. Rhimsmi's last visit was on February 6, 2011. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidently deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. Chatroom Holidays There are no chat holidays. How ridiculous. There were chatroom holidays but they've vanished from the wiki. Because the idea of a chatroom holiday is ridiculous. But General Orgy day still stands. General orgy day - August, 1 September, 1 Memorable quotes *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *Blazinice: Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia, poem writes you. *BoxNinja: wabbit's pwetty good, you just gotta woast it pwopewy *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *deadSoul07: i keep it in my bacon fridge, next to the bacon, in case I need a snack. (talking about his lasagne made solely of bacon) *deadSoul07: Oh my god. 3 mods 1 cup. *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *Koffin: I liek mudkipz. No, really. *L5RSamurai: I am a Political Science major, which makes me an expert on EVERYTHING. *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *The_Tao: OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. *Pyrelord3: Anni really needs to get rid of some of these trolls, They're ruining my rep >.> *Techyworm: Wtf did i just walk into? O.O Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners